


Repressing Rebellion

by rubywings91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywings91/pseuds/rubywings91
Summary: Castiel was hardly the only Angel that Naomi had to recondition.  He certainly wasn't the hardest she dealt with.
Kudos: 6





	Repressing Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently going through old material and although I never posted anything for Supernatural, I did try to write some pieces for it. At the time, I felt like a story needed to be at least a certain length before posting. I have since changed my mind and when I found this, I decided to post it. I haven't watched Supernatural in some time, so if something here conflicts with this anywhere past the release of God's sister, I haven't seen it yet.

"…So, surely there's another way to go, rather than having a big fight, winner deciding the fate of earth after killing the other."

Why did this have to happen now, of all times? Naomi wondered quietly to herself. They were on the edge of the Apocalypse; she didn't have time for this. At least her brother before her didn’t look to deeply into how they operated, otherwise, he wouldn’t be here at all.

"We'll still have to stop him, of course, but I think we can do it. I've been looking into some options."

It wasn't that this angel hadn't lost his way before over this. In fact, she had to drag him in here every few thousand years and always for the same reason. There were only a handful of angels she had to reprogram more often. One of which, Castiel, had been forced out of heaven before she could get to him this time. She might have even been finally able to dispose of him, rather than start this cycle all over again as she had the past several times.

Damn Zachariah, for being so temperamental. At least he wouldn't be a problem again, not after Dean Winchester knifed him with his own blade. Serves him right for being so careless.

She was also thankful, for once, that Castiel was so good at hiding. No doubt, if the angel in front of her had been able to find the other, 'Team Free Will' would have further supported his nonsense and actually made it hard to lure him here. Instead, this was the first place he had come to discuss his rebellious idea.

"I found out that the humans have come up with this thing called psychiatry in the 19th century, or was it the 20th?" He continued, using the voice of his young vessel, "And plenty of the experts in the field have died and come to heaven already. I'm sure we could find a few who'd be able to help us through this."

At least this time, the brother was occupying a vessel, she thought, as she pressed the button she'd saved just for when this angel questioned his mission. Reprograming him without help would have been a nightmare. "That sounds really nice, sir," She said. It was best to go along with him until everything was ready. She remembered what happened to the last angel in her position when he'd argued against the being standing before her desk.

A small smile appeared across the brother's usually stoic face, revealing just how deeply his thoughts were affecting him.

To actually show any emotion at all. 

"Good, we should start planning how to approach Luci right now. If we're lucky, we might even have this worked out in a couple of decades. I want to let my baby brother come home as soon as possible."

"Of course, Michael," she said, humoring the eldest angel. Then she almost audibly breathed a sigh of relief as a small light flashed, signaling the chair was ready, that Raphael was waiting in position, and twenty of her workers were in place to prepare to restrain the oldest Archangel.

"We'll get to work on fixing things right away," she stated, more talking to the angels hiding from view than the one seated in front of her.

And with visible relief, the most at peace since well, just before the last time he was reprogrammed, he spoke the last words he'd never remember. "If human brothers like the Winchesters can keep sticking together after all the pressure we've put on them, then surely we can work through our own problems."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this short would have taken place somewhere in the timeframe of the first Apocalypse where Sam and Dean are trying to stop the Michael and Lucifer fight from happening. Michael seemed like he is a level of devoted that compares to brainwashed angels, and thus, I thought of this scene. I thought it was too short to bother with when I first wrote it, though.  
> Revised by Ronin Frost Data.


End file.
